Starjin Scrawls: United by Fate
Game build at the moment of latest edit: 6. Starjin Scrawls: United by Fate is an interactive novel game for SEGA MegaDrive currently being developed by Team Site on the GINCS engine. The plot involves Crash Nicker, Zero Ryuusei and others in stopping Northron, one of the generals of 3F crime organization, from enslaving the population of the planet of Starohsei. The features of this game will be built to fit in GINCS's limitations, so it will have several RPG features downtoned specifically for it: storyline ('non-random') battles, gems that may be exchanged for weapons and key items, items and weapons listing system in inns and last but not least, password system, which will give the player a four-character password (with the only letters in it being 'A', 'B', 'C' and 'D') in case if he arrives to the 'turning point' of the plot (one of the four 'savepoints' in the game). The battles are going to have the fixed format, which may be modified a bit after though. In order to defeat the enemy, the player's team should do that in a defined number of moves. Only one character from the player's crew attacks per move. However, if that is possible by the storyline, the attacking character may call up another character from the team. Depending on the events happened during the game and decisions taken by the player, one of (possibly) twelve endings will be shown. In addition, the places, dialogues and even characters that may be chosen for the player's team may vary. The public alpha will be released as soon as the text part is playable till the escond savepoint. After the MegaDrive version is fully finished, a port for DVD players is planned. Annotation 'You still think we're alone in space? Think again!' Like after a shipwreck! One incorrectly put digit in the coordinates leads Crash Nicker onto... a different planet! Now, the only thing he has to aware is of hostile... humans, who came to make the planet Starohsei their own colony. His new friend, a young and combusting warrior Zero Ryuusei is up to help him in his quest. Nobody knows if they will manage to pluck the roots of evil away. Nobody knows if they will get dry out of the water. The only thing Crash and his new teammates know: there's no such thing as retreat. *The exciting plot with a lot of surprise storyline turnpoints! *Half-adventure, half-RPG. Manage your items, fight baddies! *Lots of alternate decisions, each leads to its' own ending *A huge variety of characters you could let into your personal gang of justice Version list *''0001 - first build, with 80% of main prologue finished. No pictures or stuff like that, comes with test music.'' *''0002 - script and typo fixes.'' *''0003 - script and typo fixes. New dialogue and new inventory item put there for a test.'' *''0004 - more dialogue. Intro sequence added.'' *''0005 - more dialogue. Password system added, as well as first two working entries.'' Category:Team Site Category:Games Category:SEGA Mega Drive